We call it dental caries the phenomenon of components on the surface of a tooth such as calcium and phosphor being melted by acid and components such as protein being worn out to create a hole in the tooth. Herein, such tooth is called a decayed tooth.
When dental caries has progressed to some extent, a common root canal therapy or a direct or indirect pulp capping therapy may be applied. In many cases, a root canal therapy is performed, but it disadvantageously requires a long surgical operation time, complicated operations and high treatment cost. Therefore, it is believed that if a direct or indirect pulp capping therapy can be stably applied with a high success rate, many patients could be free from fear for a dental treatment, pain by extensive tooth elimination and high treatment cost. This is why researches on a direct or indirect pulp capping therapy are being widely performed.